


Take a Powder

by supremethunder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Reader-Insert, african-american!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when life gets tough, it's best to take a powder and relax a while</p><p>African-American!Reader x Bucky Barnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Powder

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: This story takes place during the 40's before the first Captain America film, so no brain-washed Bucky in this one. The protagonist is also portrayed as a black woman, but because black women come in all different shades, I won't be describing her skin color.**

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout [Name]’s apartment. She stared at the door, unmoving from her spot on the couch in the living room. She really didn’t feel like moving. It was much too comfortable.

 _Maybe they’ll take a hint and go away._ [Name] shut her eyes and turned her body away from the door. All she wanted to do was to sink further into the couch and enjoy what was left of her day off.

“[Name], I know you’re there.” A voice spoke behind the door. “C’mon, open up, doll.”

“Ugh, dammit, Bucky…” [Name] sighed in defeat. She swung her legs over the couch before she sluggishly moved her body towards the door to unlock it.

“What’s buzzin’, cousin?” Bucky asked, leaning against the door frame with a half-smile.

“Not a damn thing actually,” [Name] felt the corners of her lips twitch into a small smile. It felt so long since she had given a genuine smile. Lately it always felt forced. “Just enjoying my time off before I go back to work tomorrow.”

“Ugh, I really don’t like the way your boss treats you.” Bucky stepped inside the apartment and took a seat on the couch. “Just because you were hired to clean and cook for her for a living doesn’t give her the right to treat you however she wants.”

“Unfortunately that’s exactly what it means considering she’s the one paying my bills.” [Name] sighed and sat down beside Bucky, resting her head on his shoulder. “As much as I hate to say it, there aren’t many job opportunities out there for women like me, so I can’t exactly quit.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone and flip your wig.”

“Me too, Bucky. It’s been… a bit of a struggle.”

“That would explain why Steve and I haven’t seen you around lately whenever we invite you out.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, doll.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, their only source of noise being the honking cars and the occasional bark of a dog outside the building. Bucky shifted his body on the couch as he reached into his pocket for a moment before placing a small wad of cash on the living room table in front of them. [Name] stared wordlessly at the money on the table before she picked it up.

“What’s this for?” [Name] turned to Bucky.

“It’s for anything else that you might need.” Bucky replied.

“Did Steve put you up to this? [Name] asked.

“No, of course not!” Bucky shook his head.

“Bucky, I don’t need your money. I’m doing just fine.”

“You just said yourself that it’s been a struggle.”

“Look, I don’t want you to give me any money because you feel sorry for me or obligated. I can manage on my own.”

“I’m not doing this because I feel sorry or feel obligated! It’s because I care about you and I don’t want to see you work yourself into an early grave.”

“I can take care of myself.” [Name] huffed, crossing her arms.

“Why don’t you just admit it, [Name]? Admit what’s really been going on.”

“Admit what? That I’ve been working non-stop for a racist, overbearing boss just so I can afford to keep this roof over my head and put food on the table?” Hot tears clouded [Name]’s vision, her voice laced with anger. “Is that what you want to me to admit? Or am I supposed to just admit that I feel like I’m destined to working dead-end jobs just because I’m black?”

Bucky stared at [Name] at a loss for words for a moment. He knew something had been going on with [Name], but he didn’t know she had been struggling this much by herself.

“I wish things hadn’t turned out like this.” [Name] sobbed, vigorously rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

“Shhh, it’s all right.” Bucky wrapped his strong arms around [Name]’s body in a loving, warm embrace. [Name] felt her shoulders loosen and relax in Bucky’s arms before she continued to cry, her tears leaving stains on his shirt. Bucky squeezed her tight, kissing the top of her head before he gently pulled away to cup her face in his hands.

“Why didn’t you come to me or Steve about all this?” Bucky asked, staring into her puffy eyes.

“I just…” [Name] sniffled. “I didn’t want to bother you with my problems. You two have problems of your own to deal with. I thought I could prove to myself and everyone else that I’m capable of dealing with whatever life throws my way, no matter how many odds were against me.”

“Listen, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone, okay?” Bucky reassured her, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. “And you don’t have to take on everything by yourself. You can always come talk to me or Steve about anything. Don’t ever think that you can’t talk to us about whatever’s bothering you or ask for help.”

“Thank you, Bucky.” [Name] smiled weakly as Bucky gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“You know what? We need to take a powder and go somewhere. Somewhere to forget about your troubles for a while…” Bucky suggested.

“Go where?”

“Coney Island! Just me and you. It’ll be my treat.”

“Bucky it’ll take us a while to get there.”

“Then you better get moving.”

“…I’ll go put on my stompers.”

“That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> 40's Slang Translation  
>  __  
>  _Take a Powder - To Leave_
> 
> _Stompers – Shoes_
> 
>   _Flip your wig - to lose control of yourself/go crazy_
> 
> _What’s buzzin’, cousin – How’s it going?_  
> 


End file.
